


To Ashes

by Polarissruler



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Dying thoughts, Gen, Semi-Canonical Character, no graphic descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: The last feelings crossing a burning painting's mind.
Kudos: 13





	To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! This is yet another unplanned thing (yup, I know), but between the planning of the Taiga fic (yeah, it's going well), I managed to play Ib. By play, I mean staying on the save screen, gathering the courage to play on - but somehow managed to finish it in one day. And after I finished it, I fell in love with the art, the characters, the plot and everything else in the game - and I had to write at least one little thing about it. Tell me if you enjoyed it or if I have any place to improve!

The yellow rose smoked. Red sparks flew from the ashes. Crushing heat, as scarlet as bright paint, flared in Mary's body. She threw the rose away - and her weak, melting arms only dropped it at her feet… Legs stayed in one place, too weak to run. The fire climbed over them and ate and ate and ate… No tears came out of her dry, oily eyes. Her burning throat could not apologize, to admit wrong, to beg for mercy. She had neither time nor right. One rose petal, spared by the flames, fell from the dead stem.

‘Loves me not.’


End file.
